


I can't help but protect you.

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fighting, Harry really likes to protect Louis, Hockey, M/M, Short and boring, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry will always protect Louis.</p><p>Or, Harry and Louis play hockey and Harry fights Louis' fights for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't help but protect you.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and this is what happened. Its stupid and short but whatever.
> 
> Enjoy :)

This game is a wreck.  
  
Harry sits on the bench and grabs his water bottle and squirts some onto his face and into his mouth. He's sweating and pissed off. They are losing by two all because Nick from the opposite team keeps checking poor little Louis into the wall. Harry is going to kill him if he touches Louis one more time.  
  
But this is hockey and even though it pains Harry to see Louis get hurt he deals with it. Louis always just shakes it off and says he's fine and he is but Harry doesn't want his boyfriend to get hurt. Yeah boyfriend. They have been for three years when Harry was promoted to captain at the young age on twenty two and Louis was brought up from the minor leagues. As soon as Harry shook Louis' hand he knew that this boy was going to become his.  
  
So Harry flirted with him through the first practice of the season. He made corny jokes but Louis giggled at them all. The team made fake hearts eyes behind Louis and Harry still clams he's going to kill them all. After practice he asked Louis out to a fancy restaurant and well that's where they started.  
  
It's all butterflies and rainbows in their relationship. They love each other more than hockey and that's saying something since they both began as soon as they started walking. Harry thought that they would take things slow and easy but whenever Louis striped in front if the locker room after practice he knew he had to fuck him. So he did, that night to be exact, and the next time Louis stripped out of his uniform he had bruises on his hips and lovebites one his neck. Harry threatened the teams life if they said anything about it.  
  
Harry looks around towards the stands seeing the black cheering on him and his teammates and the occasional shitty yellow mustard of the other team. The crowd screams louder causing Harry to concentrate back on the game.  
  
Zayn is in a full on brawl with number 23 of the opposing team. The refs are circling the two men and when Zayn throws a punch that knocks the other guys helmet off the refs are on them and pulling him apart. Harry isn't even mad that Zayn got two minutes in the penalty box because that guy has been up his arse all night and he deserved a good beating.  
  
Harry squirts more water onto his face as he tries to steady his breathing. He's nervous and the only time he's nervous is when Louis is on the ice without him. Harry can't protect his tiny boyfriend from the bench.  
  
"Calm down Harry, Louis knows how to protect himself." Liam yells into his ear over the crowd. Harry turns his head towards Liam to see his black eye starting to swell. "He's fine." Liam shouts and smiles at Harry. Harry counts the four missing holes in Liam's mouth. That fight in the first period must have knocked two more out.  
  
Before Harry can say anything the buzzer is going off and his head flies back to the ice and sees Niall in the middle of a group hug. Harry shouts happily that they finally scored. They can win this. They haven't lost all season.  
  
They switch a couple of players quickly but Harry's still on the bench and Louis' still on the ice. Louis says he can protect himself but Harry knows he can’t. He even told Harry after a long night that he hates fighting because he’s horrible at it. Harry's stomach is in knots because Nick is eyeing Louis from across the ice and Harry needs to get out there now. He stands up and grabs his stick ready to just escape on the ice.  
  
"Sit down Styles. Tomlinson can handle himself." Coach shouts at him. Harry huffs and sits back annoyed. He's anxious and nervous. Louis looks over at him and smiles his cute little crocked teeth at him. Harry smiles back because he can't resist that boy or man since he's twenty three.  
  
That smile though made Louis distracted and Nick is only feet from him with the puck. Louis goes back into his game mode and Harry watches as his little body skates quickly toward Nick. He's the faster skater in the whole league; he's small and can squeeze between people. Harry calls him a mouse and no matter how many times Louis begs him not to he still does.  
  
Harry is on the edge of his seat as the two finally meet. Louis sweeps his stick in front of Nick and hits the puck right across to Niall to takes the shot he's given and scores again.  
  
Everyone cheers with the siren. Louis smiling brightly as Harry. Harry winks at him but as soon as he does Nick is punching Louis' helmet. Harry freezes as his body fills up with anger. Louis stumbles back on his skates. Louis' face is panicked as Nick throws another punch at him, Louis doges it quickly. The small boy throws everything he has and punches Nick across the head. It's weak and Harry can tell from the bench.  
  
Harry stands up as Nick punches Louis' again making the small boy fall to the ground. Nick raises his fist again and Harry is out of the ice and skating over quickly. The fucking refs haven't even noticed the fight, too busy talking about the goal that has just been scored.  
  
"Styles!" Coach yells at him when Harry is half way over to Nick who is punching Louis. The poor boy has his hands up covering his face and head and Harry knows that his face is full of terror under it. Harry finally makes it towards them and he slams into Nick’s side and tackles him to the ground. He straddles his hips and throws punch after punch at his face. Even after the helmet falls off and Nick is bleeding heavily he doesn't stop. Harry continues to beat him.  
  
"Don't you ever touch Louis!" Harry says and punches him straight in the face. Nick eyes are opening and closing, they are foggy and weak. Harry raises his fist again but hands are on him and pulling him off. Harry fights whoever it is but when he sees the black and white stripes he knows that it's over.  
  
"Calm down Styles!" One of the refs say and Harry just glares at them with black eyes.  
  
"Harry." A small voice says to his left. Harry turns and sees Louis smiling at him. "Thank you." He says as the refs pull him away and toward the penalty box where he spends the rest of the game. Louis throws him smiles and winks every time he passes Harry. They win, of course, Louis scores two more points for them but only because no one dares goes to close to the boy. Harry smiles because not only did his baby win but he protected him from the opposite team.  
  
*  
  
"Looky here it's the big bad wolf!" Zayn shouts as Harry walks into the locker room and starts to shed his clothes.  
  
"Shut up Zayn." Harry growls as he pushes past his team mates and goes straight to Louis. Harry rips off his top padding, leaving himself shirtless as he pins Louis against the lockers.  
  
"Hey there gorgeous." Harry smiles at him before he presses their lips together. Louis giggles into his mouth as he wraps his arms around Harry's bare neck. Harry lets his hands travel to Louis' bum as he pulls him forward. He squeezes the cheeks lightly.  
  
"Break it up over here!" Coach yells as he walks into the locker room. Harry pulls his lips away from Louis.  
  
"We'll finish this later." Harry winks as he lets go of Louis and walks over to his own locker.  
  
"Styles. Your idiotic stunt caused you to sit out the next two games." Coach says to him and Harry's not that upset because he'd do anything to protect Louis.  
  
"It's okay babe. Now you have more time to stare at my arse from the bench." Louis whispers into his ear and Harry turns around to see Louis, naked, bending over to pick up his towel and walking to the shower.  
  
"You guys are so gross." Liam says as he wraps his towel around him as he walks out of the shower. Harry strips off quickly and runs into the showers, joining Louis who might have given Harry a blow job while they were in there. The team knows better than to go in the shower when the two boys are together.

When the two boys go home that night Louis rides Harry nice and slow as he whispers how hot it was seeing Harry protect him like that. And if Harry’s going to get this reward every time he beats someone up for Louis well than Harry is going to beat up the whole fucking world for him. 


End file.
